Security fencing generally comprises steel posts at regular intervals and steel meshing secured to the posts. The steel structures are generally galvanised and/or provided with a plastics coating. When erecting a security fence, the posts are first secured in the ground and the steel meshing is secured to the posts usually by bending and welding. However, in bending or welding the steel meshing to the posts, the plastic coating and/or galvanising is necessarily removed from the bending or welding region. In time, corrosion may occur at these regions.
A further problem is that intruders can interfere with the connections between the steel meshing and the posts and in that way create an opening in the fence.
The object of the invention is to alleviate the above disadvantages.